


Spies Like Us

by FleetSparrow



Category: Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Who says there's never any time for a little fun on missions?





	Spies Like Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissSynph (Synph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/gifts).



> To my forever wonderful darling Stitch. For her eternal patience while I get my shit together.

The hotel clerk didn't even blink when Dick -- flanked by a stunningly gorgeous Helena in a pair of dark sunglasses and a handsomely stoic Tiger looking every inch like a very expensive bodyguard -- asked for a room with a king-sized bed.

"It'll cost extra for the upgrade," the clerk began. "Or I could move you to a double room--"

"Extra's fine," Dick said, sweeping up a black card from... somewhere on his person. "And a single room will be just fine."

The clerk ran the charges. "That'll be floor sixteen, the Empire room, with a view to the south. Pool hours are listed here," she pointed to a printout map of the hotel "with two hours reserved for adults only. Ice will be brought to your room." She looked up at Dick. "Will there be anything else, Mr. Demetrios?"

"I think that suits us just fine, doesn't it, honey?" he said, turning to Helena.

"Is there decent room service?" she asked, looking around the lobby as though even having to ask was beneath her. "The last place was just appalling."

"We have Le Père Franc just off the main hall here," she said, again pointing to the map "and their kitchen makes all of our food. The food is quite excellent."

"It had better be."

Dick leaned up and kissed her cheek. "Everything will be perfect for you, darling." He flashed the clerk a toothy smile and snatched up the keys. Turning to Tiger, he made a dismissive gesture towards their luggage. "Take the bags up," he said, slowly enunciating.

Tiger's glare could've incinerated him.

<Someday is getting closer,> Tiger said in Arabic. Dick just grinned at him and entwined his arm with Helena's, leading her away towards the elevator.

The ride up was silent, each of them painfully aware of the glass surrounding them that left them exposed to the lobby. It wasn't until they reached the sixteenth floor that their shoulders loosened and their bodies fell into their natural cadences. Dick opened the door and led them inside.

Dick's first order of business was to flop backwards onto the bed. "Oh, this thing feels heavenly-- OOF!"

Tiger had tossed Dick's suitcase right on top of Dick's stomach. "Next time, I'll be the businessman and you can carry my bags."

Dick groaned and pushed his suitcase to the floor. "Everyone's a critic." He sat up, rubbing his abdomen as he did, and watched Helena and Tiger start canvassing the room. "You two are beautiful when you do that."

"You've learned nothing," Tiger said, sweeping the kitchenette for bugs.

"I have so! I learned to be suspicious of everyone." He moved out of Helena's way as she swept through, and climbed up onto the bed. "I've learned to be extra suspicious when a rich man buys only the second best penthouse in a hotel, too." He removed the picture frame that hung over the bed and grinned. "Gotcha."

A moment later, and a long distance away, a camera feed suddenly stopped.

"All clear," Dick called, hanging the picture back over the new hole in the wall.

"Clear," said Helena, taking off her sunglasses.

"Clear," Tiger said, emerging from the bathroom.

They looked at each other and one by one turned off their Hypnos. Dick, Tiger, and Helena faced each other as they were.

Dick smiled lovingly at them. "So. Who wants to get the ball rolling?"

"I will," Helena said, plopping down on the bed to remove her heels. "We've got three hours until DiFranco takes his Sunday dinner here. That's three hours to prep."

Dick slipped to the floor to massage her feet. "Or, that's one hour's quick prep and two hour's worth of fun?" he said hopefully.

"Two hours prep," she said, one eyebrow raised.

"One and forty-five?"

"One and a half."

"Deal!" Dick beamed at her, then kissed her shin. "Besides, sexual frustration only impairs judgement."

Tiger sat on the bed beside Helena and kissed the top of her shoulder. "Who's frustrated?"

"I'm not," Helena cooed, leaning in to Tiger's kisses.

"Well, I'm getting there," Dick said, huffing as the other two ignored him.

Helena reached out a hand and pulled him up to her. Dick grinned and kissed up the side of her face. He straddled her, resting his knees against the bed on either side of her legs. One hand went to Tiger's turban, fingers slipping under the soft folds to tangle in his hair. Helena leaned back against Tiger and moaned, tugging Dick closer to her.

Tiger and Dick broke their kisses at the same time, leaving Helena gasping for more. With a brief glance at each other, Tiger scooted back on the bed, taking Helena with him to rest in his lap. Dick followed them, climbing onto the bed eagerly. Helena stabilized herself, grinding small circles against Tiger.

Dick kissed up her legs, moving to the insides of her thighs as he reached the hem of her skirt. Gently, he pushed up the fabric just ahead of where his mouth reached, inch by inch until he reached her groin. He looked up at her, silently asking for permission to go further. She nodded, and Dick pulled off her panties, sliding all the way back to the end of the bed to toss them away. He climbed back and nestled between her legs.

Tiger slid a hand up her shirt, massaging her breast over her bra. Helena hummed contentedly, spreading her legs to give Dick more access. She slowly thrust her hips, rubbing back and forth over Tiger's growing erection. Tiger leaned against the headboard and pulled off her shirt. With a swift motion, he unhooked her bra, letting it slide down her arms, exposing her breasts to the cool air of the hotel room.

Dick pulled away to admire her, his lips wet with saliva and her. "You're so beautiful, Helena," he said, leaning up to lap at her breast. His mouth was hot around her nipple and she shivered against him, her chest pressing up to him.

Tiger reached a hand down to where Dick had left, fingering her labia with long strokes. Helena whined and rocked her hips forward, willing him to enter her. Dick's hand joined Tiger's, his thumb brushing over her clit as the two of them slid their fingers one at a time into her and out again.

"You two are the worst," Helena groaned, writhing against them. Tiger grinned and kissed up her neck.

Dick laughed. "The best of the worst." Helena shook her head and Dick laughed again, removing his fingers.

"Helena," he whispered right in her ear. "Do you want it?"

"Yes," she hissed, Tiger's fingers still pressing inside her. Dick touched his hand and Tiger pulled away, leaving Helena to groan in frustration.

Quick as a flash, Dick undressed himself, tossing his clothes in the general vicinity of the end of the bed. His cock was already hard. He grabbed Helena's legs, angling her so she was laying back on Tiger, and gently eased himself inside her.

They moaned together. Dick's eyes fluttered shut as he adjusted to her warmth. Opening his eyes again, he smiled at her and began to thrust. Helena laid back against Tiger, letting Dick's movements rock her back on his cock. She snaked an arm between their bodies and palmed him, letting him know he wasn't forgotten.

Tiger touched Dick's hand and Dick stopped, pulling slowly out of Helena until she reached for him. Dick grinned toothily at her. "I think it's Tiger's turn."

Dick pulled Helena up against him and kissed her deeply, holding her up as Tiger wriggled out of his pants. She wrapped her arms around Dick and held him tight, moaning into their kiss. Tiger's hands settled on her hips and, with Dick's help, guided her down onto his cock.

She bounced on Tiger's cock as Dick rubbed her clit with one hand, his other stroking himself in time with Tiger's thrusts. He kissed her chest from collarbone to breast, leaving a wet trail where he went. After a few moments, Dick tapped Tiger, and he reluctantly pulled out, letting Dick slip back into her.

The differences in them was heady. Dick was longer and hit one of her best spots, especially like this. But Tiger was thicker, and made her stretch and clasp around him harder. Switching between the two of them felt wild.

She was on Tiger when the first hint of orgasm shuddered through her, making her clench around him. Tiger caught Dick's eye, telling him to keep massaging her clit.

"You two," she breathed, her voice husky.

"Yes, Helena?" Tiger asked, kissing down her neck.

"Yes, Helena," Dick echoed, kissing along her mouth.

"I'm gonna come."

The two men groaned appreciatively. Dick lifted her off Tiger and slipped inside her. "Come for me, Helena," he whispered. "Come for us."

Tiger laid a hand on Dick's cock, stroking up to Helena and back again. Dick moaned, slowing his rhythm to match Tiger's hand.

"Come for us, Helena," Tiger said, nibbling her earlobe.

With a whine, she let herself go, bucking as her orgasm hit her with force. She clenched around Dick's cock and he froze. A few shallow thrusts, and he came with a groan, spilling himself inside her.

As the wave of orgasm passed, Dick slipped out of her and eased her back onto Tiger's cock. The change in sensation was enough to set her off again, throbbing around Tiger as he pulled her all the way down onto him. Dick reached down and massaged Tiger's balls. A few squeezes was all it took before Tiger was emptying himself inside Helena. She groaned as she rode him, milking every last bit of him before Dick pulled her up to him.

Carefully, he laid her down on the bed, kissing her face as he laid down beside her. A moment later, Tiger laid down next to her, wrapping an arm around both his lovers.

"Was that good, Helena?" Dick asked, his face eager to please.

She nodded, panting still. "Very good."

Tiger kissed her shoulder. "Does that take care of your fun, Dick?"

Dick grinned. "We've still got plenty of time."

"Next time, you two," Helena said. "I'll watch."

"You'll wanna join," Dick said, nuzzling her.

She laughed and shook her head. "You'll just have to be up for another round."

Dick grinned. "What d'you say, Tiger? After all, third time's the charm."


End file.
